


Hold Her

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Death, F/M, Its a really good story, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Steve chose to go back with Peggy, but did he make the right choice? Was it worth giving up you?Based on the song Hold Her by For King and Country
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Previous Steve x reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Hold Her

She was holding on so tight  
But why did we still have to say goodbye

Steve hugged you tightly. Guilt tried to bubble in his chest, but he pushed it down. He should tell you, but it was wrong, it was so wrong. Bucky knew Steve wasn't coming right back, and Bucky had told Steve that if he was gonna break you heart, to at least do it before he left. Steve couldn't bring himself to do it. Steve went to hug Bucky, and he didn't miss the disapproving look Bucky shot his way.

"Tell her." Bucky whispered as he hugged Steve.

Steve stepped back and met Bucky's eyes with a grim smile. "I can't." Steve mouthed.

Bucky's face faltered and he sighed. Bucky saluted Steve as he left with a sad smile.

She's all alone tonight  
There's nothing I can do to make it right

Lying in bed next to Peggy felt so right, yet so wrong. Peggy was asleep, Steve could tell by her light breathing. There was a feeling in his chest he couldn't quite place; it hurt and he couldn't hide it anymore. He should be happy; he was with the love of his life, right? Sighing, he turned on his side, away from Peggy. Your laughter echoed in the back of his mind. He left you. He actually left you. It hurt worse than the biggest bullets and the sharpest knives. He made a mistake, but there was nothing he could do to make it right. You were alone now, and it was his fault. He began to cry. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and his breathing hitched.

Is it ever gonna be  
Ever gonna be brighter  
Is it ever gonna be  
Ever gonna be easier

Since Steve made his choice, he had altered the future he had known, so when he saw you again, and you didn't notice who he was, it hurt. Actually, as much as he wanted to see you, he would try to avoid you so he couldn't feel the weight of guilt and loss so heavy. He loved Peggy, she was sweet and kind, but there was something about you that made you so perfect for him, amd now it was gone. He only had himself to blame, he made his choice, but would it ever get easier? Would the pain he felt ever lessen?

Hold her tonight  
Oh God would you  
Hold her tonight

The first time he saw it, his heart clenched. Bucky had made you laugh, and your eyes lit up so much. Bucky put his flesh arm around you and kissed the side of your head. Steve mentally kicked himself for getting angry. You weren't his anymore, and in this reality, you never were his. Bucky could probably care for you better than he ever could because he knew in the end, Bucky wouldn't break your heart. Steve was selfish and dumb to think that in this reality you wouldn't find someone else. Bucky was better for you, he would hold you and tell you how amazing you were.

Cause I'm not there to  
Stay close, keep watch  
Tell her she's not alone  
Hold her tonight

Steve noticed how Bucky always kept a watchful eye on you, never wanting you to get hurt. He also noticed how Bucky would tell you how you would never be alone and how you would always have him. The loving embraces Steve used to give you seemed like deceitful lies when he saw how Bucky hugged you. Bucky's hugs were full of love and protection. When you and Bucky hugged, it seemed like you two were the only ones in the world. Steve could tell Bucky truly loved you. It hurt to see his best friend sweep you off your feet. Love isn't something that can just happen over night, ot takes commitment, trust, and genuine care for one another. Steve saw that Bucky deserved you more.

We're apart but not alone  
My love for her is more than she can know  
A secret place only we can go  
And we'll laugh and we will hope until we're home

Steve coughed again and looked at the ceiling. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the plain room. He was old and dying, and everyday he carried the weight of guilt and pain on his shoulders. He still loved you, more than you could ever know, but he accepted that you were Bucky's and Bucky would take good care of you. The only place you and Steve could be together was in his memories. A secret place no one else knew about, and a place only he could go. He always hoped he could reverse it, somehow change his horrible actions, but it couldn't happen. Bucky entered the room.

"Hey punk." Bucky said taking a seat by Steve's bed.

"Jerk." Steve chuckled.

"How are you doing?" Bucky asked, his blue eyes covered in concern.

"I've seen better days. But what about you? I hear a James Jr. is on the way."

Bucky smiled. "Yeah, feels like my life is finally piecing together."

Steve's face turned serious. "Bucky, I, uh, Y/n, um, how do I put this? Just never leave her, okay?"

Bucky chuckled. "What makes you think I'd ever leave her?"

"Nothing, Buck. Sometimes in life, you make bad decisions and you have to live with the regret."

"We've both lived long enough lives to learn that by now pal."

"Just hold her for me? Hold her and never let go." Those were Steve's last words before he went to join Peggy. Bucky watched as the light left Steve's eyes and the heart monitor stopped.

"I will, pal." Bucky said through tears. "I promise."


End file.
